Aftermath
by x0xkatiex0x
Summary: set after the third book, so it wont make sense if you havnt finished the trilogy. just a little CallieTobey fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Noughts and Crosses fic. i hope you like it, it isnt going to be long. just until i feel thats its done. **

**I just wanted to write some nice fluff after finishing the third book. **

* * *

**XO - Callie **

Mum and I sat on the couch, her arm around my shoulders, and we were just content to just sit in each other's company. It took me a minute to realise that mum wasn't watching the television, but me instead.

'You are so much like your dad,' she said in a soft voice, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy to hear it. I was proud of who my father was for the first time since Tobey told me the "truth" when I was thirteen. Now I know the real truth, and I have hope and life again. I was dead long before I planned to die.

Thinking about Tobey stirred something up in my stomach that confused me. I hadn't seen him since the day mum and I got locked in Nana Jasmine's cellar. I know now that those moments on the beach were real. That what he said he felt for me was real. But I hadn't quite decided what I felt about him. Yet now was not the time to worry about anyone else. I had my mum, and she had me. And we both had Nana Meggie.

'Are you really going to marry Nathan?' I asked, meeting mums dark brown eyes.

'Do you mind? Cos if you don't like him, I don't have to…' but I could tell by the way her eyes shone slightly when I mentioned him that I didn't need to be against this change. As much as I had loved Sonny, maybe he and mum just weren't meant to be. And this could be good for mum. Not replacing my dad in any way, just adding to her new found happiness.

'I don't mind mum. I know you'll always love dad, but I think he'd want you to be happy, and I can see that Nathan makes you feel that way.'

Mum just smiled at me, and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. When she finally drew back, she looked into my face, "And what about you? Are you still going out with Lucas?'

I shrugged, 'I don't know,' and that was the truth. I didn't know. I suppose that I still had feelings for him, but after knowing that there was someone else in my heart at the end, I no longer wanted to be with him.

Mum looked pensive, and spoke slowly, 'What about Tobey?'

'Yes, Callie Rose. What about me?'

I spun my head around to see Tobey standing in the doorway, and I sense my mum's smile rather than saw it. My heart leaped, seeing the compassion and tenderness in Tobey's eyes as they met mine.

'Didn't your mother teach you to knock first?' I asked, trying to sound defensive, but failing miserably. I should have known that Tobey and me couldn't simply go back to the on again off again friendship which we had for our entire lives. Things had changed. We had changed.

'Your Nana let me in actually,' Tobey said, never once taking his eyes off mine. I broke the stare, and turned to Mum, my expression begging her to help me. She simply stifled a laugh and stood up.

"I think its time I started on dinner. Would you like to stay Tobey? There's plenty to go around.'

'Yes, thank you Miss Hadley.'

Mum laughed, as she wasn't used to people being so formal, 'It's just Sephy,' and she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Tobey.

I was speechless as he came around the lounge room and sat on the old tattered couch next to me. This just showed how different I was around Tobey than I ever had been with Lucas. I was always too embarrassed to have Lucas around at my house. It was so very different to his. So much smaller. So much more like a nought house than a cross one. Although Mum inherited Nana Jasmine's house, she just wasn't ready to live there. Not with all the memories it held.

'I'm glad you're okay Callie Rose. And I'm glad you and your mum sorted things out,' his voice was kind, just as I remembered it. I smiled a little, glad myself that things had worked out. But then my smile faded as I remembered the sacrifice that Nana Jasmine had made. Tobey understood perfectly.

'And I'm really sorry about your Nana. It must be hard on you and your mum,' and without warning, tears started to flow. Not because of the loss of my nana, but because she wasn't meant to die. That bomb was meant for me.

Tobey saw the water shining in my eyes, and gently pulled me into his arms. I felt like I should push him away, but if my life depended on it right now, I couldn't have. His hand softly smoothed my hair, and he just let me sit there, head buried in his chest, sobbing. I didn't know if Tobey knew about what I had planned to do that day, but he didn't seem to care right now.

* * *

**Please review!**

**and i will update as soon as possible!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, please keep it up, or else I forget to update :P**

* * *

**O - Tobey**

Somehow I sensed that she wasn't just crying over the death of her grandmother, but of something else that had happened. There was so much about her life that I didn't know. Sure, we had been best friends for years, but there were so many times when she pushed me away and I thought I had lost all hope. When she started seeing Lucas, I thought I had lost any chance of her ever being mine. But she had listened to me that day in the park when I kissed her. And it was me she had invited to the beach that day, not Lucas. And that gave me hope. A hope that maybe one day all my childhood fantasies of us being together could come true.

Sephy had come to see me not long after they sorted things out, just to let me know that Callie Rose was okay, and that she hoped that her daughter and I would be able to sort things out between us. It turns out that I was not the only one who missed the friendship that I had found.

But now I want so much more from her, and I am willing to wait until she is ready. I have waited so many years already, and a couple more won't make a difference. As long as she doesn't take back up with Lucas, maybe there is hope.

* * *

**Sorry its only short, but im really sick right now and I having to sit down and think isn't actually easy :P**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but I havnt been sure what to do exactly with this story, so heres one more chapter and I think that's where I will leave it. You can fill in any blanks yourself :P I just needed a fun fluffy callie tobey fic!**

* * *

**  
XO ­- Callie**

Being in Tobey's arms didn't make me as uncomfortable as I thought it would. But those thoughts surprised me. Why would I expect being this close to him to be uncomfortable? We had been best friends our entire lives. I pull back a little so that I could see his eyes, and in the moment I realised that I had seriously underestimated his feelings for me. I don't know what he could see in my eyes, but I hoped he could see something he understood. Because I didn't understand my own feelings. I didn't know what I felt about him, so maybe he could interpret them for me.

But whatever he could see obviously satisfied him, and his head moved down towards mine. Before I could even register what was happening, we were kissing. It was just when we had been sitting on the beach that day. Only this time I'm not pulling away. This time I'm in a kissing mood. Tobey's lips caressed mine as I clung to him as though my life depended on it. He held me, gently but firmly as we kissed again and again, losing all sense of who or where we were.

He pulled back and his eyes gazed straight into mine, keeping me warm even though are bodies were no longer entwined. The effect of the eye contact is almost unbearable as his feelings, clearly expressed in his eyes, blow me away. As though he can hear what I am thinking, he sits up, cupping my face in his one hand, the other taking a hold of mine.

He looked away for a moment, as if struggling to put his feelings into words. He kept his hand in mine, slowly stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

'I love you, did you know that?' he says quietly, not quite meeting my eyes. I nod. That's all I can really do. I did know that. It was just a shock actually hearing it.

'Okay. Good,' he said, clearly unsure at how he wanted this conversation to go. I smile at him, trying to encourage him. He smiled weakly, leaning against the back of the couch. He looked tired, so I let go of my reserved attitude, and leant my head on his chest, allowing his arms to come around me tightly. Lying on him comfortably, I was content to let my head rise and fall with his breathing.

'How long have you been in love with me?' I asked apprehensively.

Tobey leaned down so that our foreheads we touching, his arms still around my middle, and looked into my eyes. After a moment of almost buckling under his intense gaze, he looked away.

'I think I've always loved you. I loved you so much as a kid that I was prepared to eat fertilizer just so you wouldn't hate me,' I laughed at the memory, and Tobey smiled. He lent back again, tightening his arms, my head back on his chest, his head resting on mine. 'But how long have I been _in_ love with you Callie Rose? I'm not sure. Definitely a long time, but I think I only realised how much until that day on the bench. Do you remember?'

'I remember,' but guilt filled me knowing that I had been with someone else, comparing Tobey to Lucas, and that I had pulled away when he kissed me. Not to mention that I didn't even try to accept what he was telling me. 'That seems so long ago now.'

'To me it feels like yesterday. The feeling of your hand in mine will stay with me until the day I die,' his voice was quiet over my head, but it made my heart do flips. Trying to ignore this new sensation, I took his left hand in mine, and laced his fingers slowly within mine, marvelling at how beautiful our skin looked against each other. His beautiful pink-white skin against my coffee brown. I wonder if this is how my mum felt when she was with Dad; absolutely entranced by the beauty of the two different shades of skin together.

Tobey's lips kissed the top of my head, and he whispered into my hair, 'I love you Callie Rose, I always have,' and I cuddled up against his body, feeling so peaceful, feeling so loved.

'I love you too Tobey,' I whispered very quietly, but I know he heard me. His arms came around me tighter and we just sat together. Not caring how long, just sitting.

**X - Sephy**

Can you see her Callum? Can you see our beautiful daughter falling in love? They are so much like we were, but so different too. They don't know how lucky they are. They wont be condemned for their love as we were. No one will force them apart. Aren't you proud Callum?

* * *

** Haha R.I.P callum. I loved him so much :P**

**And I'd like to take this opportunity to say thankyou to everyone else who has written noughts and crosses fics! You are awesome. **

**Please review!!**

**Katie xx**


End file.
